


A Cat and her Two Dogs

by Takumi_the_Tank_Engine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DL's Fates High School AU, Dame mas Sophelina, F/F, OT3, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takumi_the_Tank_Engine/pseuds/Takumi_the_Tank_Engine
Summary: The chasm between them grows to the size as that of two different species.When two of Nina's closest friends find solidarity in each other, Nina struggles to understand her feelings about the matter.





	1. Puppy Love | A Coming of Age Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arvanion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/gifts), [KeepItOnMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepItOnMe/gifts).



> This fic is definitely not standard fare for the Takumi_The_Tank_Engine team. I basically wanted to write this fic to commemorate Occasionally Diverting and especially dlartistanon for their contributions to the Fire Emblem fandom. You guys rock! >w< So, um... Hi, guys. Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy your content. >///<
> 
> The AU is based on dlartistanon's high school AU.

A six-year-old Nina sat, sullen, on a lonely park bench at the edge of the park, a thick layer of unmoved pine needles on the ground below her feet. Splayed across her lap was a simple blue chapter book, with big text and thin pages. Elsewhere in the playground, playing on the slides and swings and merry-go-rounds, were other children, older and younger and with their parents. Their parents that glanced lovingly into one another’s eyes as they helped their children make the most of a beautiful day before the snows came down and covered the ground in a different blanket. Still the area around the lonely bench would be unapproached, of course.

There were two categories: Nina and everyone else. There was no reason to change the status quo.

Changing the status quo was never a good thing. That was what she’d learned. When Mommy died, her face a haze in her mind, and Daddy had more work to do than ever. And things never changed in the chapter book on her lap, a simple anecdote about a duck’s field trip.

There was the sound of light, running footsteps. Nina paid them no mind as they ran a clean circumference around the bench. Two little girls, giggling and chasing one another. Nina didn’t care, but she listened anyway. It was so childish that she couldn’t stop listening. ‘Chosen ones’ and fate didn’t exist, and knights were in the past.

Soon, the running left earshot again. Yet soon after, they returned. Nina glanced up from her book when they collapsed on the ground in front of her, giggling. It was annoying, Nina couldn’t help but think. But when their blissful eyes opened again, and they caught her staring, she averted her gaze quickly, fidgeting on the bench.

The one who’d landed on top, a little blonde-haired girl with a bright yellow dress, jumped off of her friend with a wide smile. “Hiya! Want to play with the Chosen Heroine and her knight?”

“That game isn’t real,” Nina replied quickly.

“Hey! It’s real if we believe in it!” the other girl piped up, brushing some pine needles off herself as she got to her feet. She was pouting. “You should apologize!”

Nina flinched. “I’m sorry.”

The blonde giggled. “That’s okay, We’d still like you to join our quest.”

“W-what?”

“You seem awfully lonely. And we need a third person so we can beat the bad guy, so we’d like you to play with us” The blonde’s eyes seemed to twinkle as she added, “There’s a bad-guy-beating aura around you!”

Nina blinked at them. They were smiling expectantly at her. The gears in Nina’s head turned - weren’t auras and games fake? And why were they smiling so much? Stranger danger?

“You don’t have to be scared,” the other one said, the one with wild pink hair. “Just smile and you’ll see the way!”

Nina hesitated for one more moment before gently closing her book and sliding off the bench, leaving it there. The other girls’ smiles just seemed to grow as they did. Nina just stuffed her hands in her pockets. “How do we win this game?”

“We just keep running until we beat the bad guy. He’s a flying sorcerer named Merlin who thinks girls are weak.” The blonde girl struck a pose, extending a hand in front of her face. “I am the chosen one, and this is my sun-knight. You can be… Oh! Our smart friend who knows everything about winning!”

Nina felt her cheeks light up slightly. “S-smart friend?”

The sun-knight grinned. “Of course! You were reading that big book, which means you’re smart. So, that settles it. Now let’s teach him why girls are strong?”

Nina nodded once, walking behind them with wide eyes.

The pine needles had multiple people’s feet imprinted in them, trailing in the same direction, after they went off to play.

XXX

“Nina, Nina, Ninaaaaaa!”

She broke out of her reverie, looking up as Soleil ran over, beaming. Nina gave her a small smile in acknowledgement as she arrived. “I need you to fix my uniform,” she said, motioning wildly to the bow in her bright blue, sailor-style collar. The ends of it stuck up, unsymmetric.

Nina frowned and undid Soleil’s sloppy knot, the consistent cause of these wardrobe malfunctions. “Thanks. Can’t have a perfect day of learning if I don’t look the part, right?”

“You’re in the third year and you still don’t tie your own uniform. Maybe it’s time for you to quit being a doofus and learn.”

Soleil’s grin didn’t falter. “We’re so close to high school that it’s too late now, don’cha think?” 

As Nina straightened and retied it, she grimaced at the condition of the blouse. There were consistently new pink stains on it - a consequence of her dropping pastries on herself, probably - and this time, she was missing one of the big blue buttons, too. She pulled away with a short huff. “Thanks!”

“Hm.” Nina opted to check her watch. 8:23. “Where is Ophelia?”

“I think she overslept again. Isn’t it adorable?”

“She won’t be ‘adorable’ when Teach detains her for tardiness.”

A nod. “Oh yeah, for sure. But still, you can’t deny that it is adorable.” Her smile grew fond. “If you opened a dictionary to ‘adorable,’ you’d see a picture of her face there.”

Nina’s blurted sharply, “What? You’re talking about her like she’ your latest target.”

Soleil’s gaze met hers levelly for a second, and seeing undoubtable incredulity, averted them again. “No way! She’s like a sister to me or something. Besides, I am seeing other people!”

The flashbacks to Soleil’s other attempts at romance were intense - a patchwork of coming on too strong, befriending rather than dating, and heartbreaks that seemed never-ending. Nina understood none of it.

‘I hope for the group’s sake she’s telling the truth, but Gods, it wouldn’t surprise me.’

Her bag vibrated against her back. She dipped her hand in and pulled out her phone, a flip phone. Glancing at the name and message, she said, “It’s Ophelia. She says we should get going to class, her dad’s driving her and it’ll be a close shave.”

Soleil faltered for an instant, then straightened her posture. She walked a few steps and held open the glass door to the school. “Okey dokey. What should we tell Teach?”

Nina brushed past her. “You better leave the ‘telling’ to me. You’re about as honest as you are unsubtle.”

“What? Hey! I can’t even tell if that was an insult or not.”

Nina smirked and gave no response, throwing her phone back into her bag as she walked, Soleil falling into step beside her. Her posture was straight and her steps almost sauntering, her kitten-covered backpack held with one strap.

Officially, she was in ‘single and ready to mingle’ mode, flashing grins every which way, regardless of her amusing befuddlement a moment earlier. Most of the others returned her smiles with little waves, others with an acknowledging head-tilt or a scowl.

In either case, no attention went to Nina, a shadow by her side. Fine by her.

And, in turn, a shadow of doubt began in her mind, a mild dew in intensity. The utter lack of subtlety, the hasty lie, the aversion of her gaze… It should not have, by any circumstance, stuck with her.

In the days that followed, when her brain conjured the image of it being the second button, the one closest to her heart, she dismissed it as a false memory.

XXX

Where a story would truly begin is subjective. Sometimes a writer would prefer to dive straight into the action in the middle of a scene, and explain later. Other times one might start from before the conflict, because there’s some important information. Some stories even began at the coattails of another. Some didn’t even make sense. Others did make sense but weren’t presented chronologically.

‘What is life but the opportunity to write your own story, one touching a lot of people’s stories? It has aspects of every type of story. And one day it could be retold by someone else in any way, or through something else.’’

Most teens didn’t give a single care about that kind of stuff.

But hey, between homoerotica and homework, Nina had some deep thoughts.

The latest musical number on the stage of Rexcalibur High was drawing to a close with a flourish. Nina flipped the switch to the sound, ending the prolonged saxophone note, and another one of the students in the small tech-room adjusted the spotlight: bright, narrow, and focused on the two leads, who maintained the note with resonance.

Ophelia and Shigure didn’t drop the pose until a few seconds later, to the sound of a few people clapping. (There were always a few in there: non-theatre friends, or kids who wanted a comfortable seat to do their homework in.)

The theatre teacher, none other than Odin Dark, all but dashed over to them. Nina could only hear a snatch of what he said, but based on the way his yellow cape was fluttering around with his dramatic movements and his shout of “magnificent,” it could be inferred the rehearsal was over.

When Ophelia stepped offstage, Nina packed up her belongings, flipped the switches at her station and threw it over her shoulder, the numerous keychains attached to it rattling. She waited by the entrance, leaning against the doorframe, for Ophelia’s appearance.

Soon she arrived with flourish, a wide grin on her face. “Did I sound alright?”

“‘F course. You’re a star.” Nina opened the door leading out of the dim auditorium, allowing Ophelia passage. Then she gave her a smile of her own, a more lopsided one. “So, which way are we headed? The rink or the ice cream shop?”

“I thank you for the praise. I was thinking that perhaps we could go to the ice cream store today, to talk about something.”

Nina raised an eyebrow. “Sure, I’m game for that. Should I text Soleil now?”

“Oh no, I’ve already taken care of it. She said she had elsewhere to be, anyhow.”

That wasn’t unusual. Athlete-types in high school, even freshmen, had to take it very, very seriously; it wasn’t uncommon for her practices to run even over the daily theatre rehearsals on the days they happened. ‘Perhaps she’s even noticed something that could be better about tech. Or she has a new fanfic idea, keehee.’

The ice cream store was strongly reminiscent of a time before their time, some decade in the twentieth century. With black and white checkered tiles and red countertops as decor, menus and ice cream ads plastered everywhere, and a jukebox in each corner, it was like something right out of a fifties movie.

The sleepy shopkeeper, Dwyer, regarded them with blinks. Ophelia ordered “a simple ice cream flavor, a staple of every connoisseur’s diet, the pure vanilla” and, in far fewer words, Nina requested a banana smoothie.

‘The fact she’s able to just talk that much is pretty impressive. It deserves a medal, honestly.’ Nina glanced over at her friend, who was practically vibrating in place. The curl on the top of her head bounced with her movements as usual, and Nina couldn’t bite back a fond little smile.

‘Hasn’t changed a bit since I met her, that Ophelia. Every bit as dramatic, excitable, and just plain weird.’

Dwyer returned with their drinks in hand. Before Ophelia could even put her hand in her pocket, Nina pulled a five-dollar bill out of her backpack’s front pocket, presenting it to him. “Keep the chang,” Nina said, even though the treats only cost a dollar and ninety cents. ‘Generosity’s great, and karma’s the gift that keeps on giving.’

Ophelia led them to a booth near the corner. They’d only taken a few bites out of their ice cream before Ophelia spoke, voice quiet. “Nina, I need your help with something, but you need to promise you won’t laugh.”

“Sure, I promise,” Nina replied, and she stiffened her lip to keep laughter from coming.

Ophelia glanced away for just a second. “And you need to promise to keep this a total secret from everyone. Even Soleil!”

“Wow, this must be serious. The last time you didn’t tell Soleil something, it was because you had to go bra-shopping last year.” The day was still vivid in Nina’s mind, and it’d been funny. Nina adopted a straight face as she added, “I’m serious, though, it’s between us, thief’s honor. What’s up?” 

“See… This sort of involves a boy in my class. In my algebra class. Have you ever heard of Asugi Amaterasu?”

“Of course I do. He sells candy at school… even though it was my idea to sell first.” Nina’s nose wrinkled. ‘Kid’s nice, but did he HAVE to steal that idea? It was the most legal one I had!’

“Today in class he commented on how cute I am. Then he invited me to the homecoming dance this weekend! As a date!”

A rare frown was on Ophelia’s face. It was part of what kept Nina from snickering at her friend’s misfortune as she said, grinningly, “It’s a good thing to be asked out, right? And if a third-year noticed you, you’re doing something right to that end.”

Ophelia’s cheeks lit up. She took a big spoonful of her ice cream just then. “But I don’t need his attention. My radiance is unique, my aura exquisite… I know very well that I am special!”

Nina shrugged. “Suit yourself. Not caring sure beats caring too much.”

“But to attend my first Homecoming with a boy two years my senior, and not my best friends? ‘Twould be a travesty!”

“Then don’t go with Asugi. It’s not rocket science.”

“But chances happen to be good that Soleil and you will have dates, according to Starshine Quartz. And obviously you two would want to spend time with them.”

“You aren’t making any sense, Oph. You’re literally just going in circles.” Nina noted the deadpan in her voice and the slight flinch Ophelia had. She added more kindly, “Even if we got dates, we’d still spend most of the time with you.”

“You’d really want to? And you would dance with me, too?”

‘...Soleil’s a wild card when she’s around women, but I’m sure that can be arranged.’ Nina adopted a confident grin. “Of course! That’s what best friends are for, Oph. Saturday won’t happen any other way. And if you want to dance, we’ll dance.”

Ophelia’s smile returned. “Thank you. I think I'll thusly reject Asugi. He’s popular, so he should be able to find a date, right?”

“According to my sources he will.” ‘Pretty much everyone who likes guys in eleventh grade want him. It’s a bit odd he approached a first year about it, though… I'll have to do some research. Maybe Ophelia’s popularity isn't restricted to underclassmen, heheh!’

The door to the ice cream shop opened with the ringing of a bell. Nina turned around in her booth to see Soleil, hair tied back in a hasty ponytail and a duffel bag with the school logo colors on it. (Black and white with red accents was on it - it clashed with her pink bunny backpack in the worst way possible.) “‘Ey, guys!” She practically dropped her cargo to the ground as she sat beside Ophelia. Even from across the table, Nina could smell the flowery soap of a recent shower. “What’s up?”

Ophelia grabbed one of Soleil’s hands and held it between hers. “We just shared riveting words about Homecoming. We were thinking the three of us could go as a trio.”

“You won’t hear me complain. I’d love to spend the night with two awesome girls.”

Nina rolled her eyes. “Whatever. So you don’t have a date yet?”

“Y’know, you have perfect timing. I was gonna ask Sophie Simpson to come with me later tonight on our coffee date, buuuuut I’d be happy to go with you guys instead. Pal gals before gal pals, right?”

“And so our fates are sealed!” Ophelia beamed at the two of them, the curl atop her head bouncing like a dog’s tail. “Saturday night will be a night of friendship, destiny and dancing. It will be a night of wondrous discovery, because the theme is space!”

‘What a big cheese. She’s an odd duck, that Ophelia.’ “Totally agreed,” Soleil concurred before Nina could put her thoughts in.

Nina nodded. “It’ll definitely be something.”

Her eyes flicked back to the table, though. It was difficult not to note the way that Ophelia hadn’t finished holding Soleil’s hand, or how their fingers laced together on the table’s clean white surface. The soft expression in Soleil’s eyes, so different than the sharp, clear one she usually had.

She quickly interrupted the moment, “So, aren't you gonna want an ice cream, Soleil?”

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Soleil stood up and left. Ophelia stared after her for just a second before flashing Nina a smile and getting back to her ice cream.

A slight, almost imperceptible clench occurred in their stomach at that moment.

XXX

Nina had heard a rumor that, because the current class President was Shiro Hoshido, the dance would be, in his words, “off-the-chains fun-tastic.”

Nina had never been a major fan of dances, but based on the juicy conversations she’d heard so far on the dance floor, people were loosening up a lot. (‘Heheh. So Asugi taught Hisame a bit about dancing, so he could impress his rush, but who’s to say there wasn't close contact during the lessons? That's a thing, right?’) And also, of course, Intel on who was secretly dating whom was always handy.

Only issue? To eavesdrop, you had to have a partner that wasn't going to talk your ear off about the space theme...

For the ninth time, a foot clamped down on hers. Nina shot Soleil a pointed look, and she grinned ruefully before staring down, focusing on her steps.

Anyway, homecoming was everything she expected it to be. People wore beautiful dresses with hats and glitter and frills, or well-fitted suits. People were talking freely, some sticking to the sidelines and others constantly on the dancefloor. The weight coach, Ms. Effie, was unsubtly sticking around at the snack table. There was a disco ball overhead, complete with fairly-realistic styrofoam planets strung on the ceiling.

Shiro was off in the distance, leading a conga line with Siegbert’s hands on his shoulders. Ignatius was practically blushing as Asugi showoffishly did a spin. The cheer captain, Sophie, waved to them, and Nina took her hand off of Soleil’s back long enough to motion back. Right behind them were two of the male administrators, none other than Dr. Azama and Mr. Kaden, Kaden gesticulating happily and… ‘Ohhhh, Azama is smiling! I knew those two were in love. A forbidden couple, making love in the closet of Kaden’s biology classroom… They always said the forbidden fruits are the most enticing, heehee!’

Nina realized she was blushing, and so just made herself a mental note to check on them later. And to maybe write that into her latest real-person fiction.

The song faded to the background. Nina instantly dropped her arms and gave a little snicker, looking back in the direction of the teachers.

She wasn’t snapped out of it before Ophelia ran up to them, bright yellow dress both glittery and frilly. A pair of cookies were in her hand. “I notice you saw something you liked,” she remarked as she presented the cookies to them. “With whom am I going to dance?” Her voice was loud in attempt to be heard past the din of teenagers.

Soleil’s hands came off Nina’s shoulders as she took cookie, taking a quick bite. Crumbs sprayed onto her top, both on the black blazer and the pink, frilly, bunny-patterned undershirt. “Thanks! Nina’s the better dancer… I think you should go with her, haha.”

“Oh, I’m fine either way.” Her eyes narrowed at the teachers as she took the cookie, a dreamy grin coming onto her face. “I see something I like.”

“Hmhm. I believe this next number is a quick one. Shall we, Eponine of Eavesdropping?” Ophelia extended a hand and did a small curtsey.

“We shall.” Nina gave her cookie to Soleil and gave her limbs a good stretch. “I can just keep an eye on the biology closet for those two, heh heh!”

“Knock ‘em dead, gals. Show them just how cute theatre kids can be!”

As she stepped out of the scene, Nina took on a proper dancing position with Ophelia, one hand on her hip and one to the side. She shot a glance to where Soleil was standing; she gave a thumbs-up.

Then the music began. The beat was quick, a combination of accordions and pianos… A tango.

Before Nina could think of her first step, Ophelia took the lead, giving a small spin and then walking back. Nina matched her steps with the equal opposite. The rhythm wasn't really that complicated.

‘Man, does she know how to lead. She could make anyone look good. Even a techie. Heck, she might be able to make SOLEIL look good.’

She pulled their hands up as Ophelia fell into an easy twirl. Somehow, she landed so it looked like she was being completely dipped by Nina. ‘What?! How did she do that?’

She held the position for a full three seconds, at an exclamation in the music. Nina’s mouth went agape. Ophelia’s glittering smile grew, and almost imperceptibly, she vibrated with silent laughter before continuing the dance.

The exclamations, the rhythm, the pauses… Ophelia knew them all as she guided Nina through the heart-pounding, thrilling dance. Even at the very end, Ophelia once again in a dip with Nina’s head by her ear, it felt like the dance could go on for ages.

A ring of admirers had gathered ‘round in a circle, their clapping audible even over the sound of the next song beginning, a low bass line. Nina’s cheeks lit up and she played awkwardly with one of her braids. Beside her, Ophelia got to her balance and began bowing, winking, gesturing to the crowd. Occasionally she motioned to Nina, put an arm over her shoulders, to make her be included.

‘What an actress. I hardly even did anything…’

Luckily, the drumbeats beginning the next song began a total crowd-pleaser, so the attention quickly left them as they got ready to dance and sing along.

“How do you even tango that well?”

Ophelia smiled warmly at her. “Theatrics are in my blood, and what is a more theatric-ish dance than the tango? But don’t get me wrong, Eponine of Tech - it takes two to tango, and tango you did!”

Nina raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment. “Anyway, I’m through with dancing for now. Gonna head to get rehydrated.” She glanced pointedly back at Mr. Kaden and Mr. Azama, now scolding a pair of fourth-years from props. ‘Boy, am I thirsty…’

The song was too loud for much of their conversation to reach Nina’s ears, unfortunately, but Kaden’s daughter did come over and dance with him for a bit. Azama’s was nowhere to be seen. (‘So what if they have daughters and are married? These guys are made for each other. I’ve got to write this down.’)

As the crowdpleaser song ended, the voice of the DJ came on over the crowd’s talking. “Peeps of Rexcalibur High, I hope you’re all ready to wind this down. It’s time for the last dance of the night! And it’s your favorite love song, baby! So get ready for a slow dance!”

‘Oooooh. Time to keep an eye out.’

“Gods, there’s no reason for any of this. They’ll all be broken up by the time college rolls around,” Nina could hear Azama saying, voice amused, as Nina slinked away. People were just beginning to partner up, she could spot the cheer captain and the basketball captain a little ways away... And hear their conversations. A pair of boys she’d never seen got into position with smiles...

Soon the signature saxophone of the tune began. And soon after the lyrics followed, telling of waiting a long time before confessing one’s feelings, and the exhilaration of finally having done so. It’d been on the radio a ton.

So many couples, so many she’d never even thought of. ‘Boys with boys, populars with nerds, the children of feuding teachers… wonderful. Such a clarity of emotion!’

A few moments after the song began, at the second chorus, Nina spotted a familiar headband under pink hair. ‘Oh, I should see who she’s dancing with. Girls were probably lining up. Then I should check for Oph-’

Nina froze at the sight which awaited her, mouth agape.

Ophelia and Soleil, dancing together roughly in time with the music. Embracing. They were kissing deeply, Soleil’s hand playing with the curl atop Ophelia’s head, Ophelia’s hands kneading her shoulders. Their expressions of pure bliss.

An intense, unignorable pang of loneliness in Nina’s heart. A hole in her heart.

She saw it coming from a mile away. The naturally affectionate childhood friends hugged plenty. Soleil looked at Ophelia like she was a queen, and Ophelia supported nobody with as much enthusiasm as Soleil at everything - failed forays into the arts, whirlwind dating, or big games.

Oh no, there was no question that they had history.

The question was whether Soleil would do something unforgivable and ruin the three’s friendship. She had a history of that, too, after all.


	2. Let the Sleeping Dogs Lie | The Lost Button

The following day was a Sunday. Better yet, it was a Sunday with no plans.

For any self-respecting teenager, obviously that meant indulging in the simplest of pleasures: sleeping in, eating snacks, and wearing pyjamas all day.

The last vestiges of a steamy dream disappeared from her memory as she sat up in bed with a stretch and a yawn. Several worn mangas with library barcodes on their fronts dropped as she did so, clattering to the tile floor with pointed thumps beside other mangas.

‘Wonder what time it is? That was a good rest.’

Nina grabbed her flip-phone from her side table. The display showed the time was 9:21, with orange text below it reading 7 New Messages. Nina absently flipped the clamshell to see what they could possibly say. The gist of it, beyond Ophelia’s triple-texting theatrics and Soleil’s bad spelling, was like this:

Ophelia (10:04pm) Good night, Nina!

Soleil (7:51am) Hey Nina, I have to tell you something. Can I come to your house later?

Soleil (9:16am) I’m on my way over now. I have chips.

‘What? Way to give me no notice!’ Nina didn’t care that much about her appearance, not around her friends, but she still threw her blanket off of her, sending more mangas to the ground. ‘Darn her! What could she possibly have to say that can’t wait?!’

Nina retorted through text, “Fine. They better be good, I woke up for this.”

And it was at that moment that the door downstairs was knocked. Considering Soleil usually stepped in, either it meant Ophelia was there too, or this was major.

‘Kissing-one-of-your-best-friends-major?’

Nina pulled her blanket around her like a cape and went to answer the door. Soleil grinned awkwardly at her. “Sorry about the short notice. It’s just really important. Can’t stress that enough.”

“Uh-huh. Where are those chips you mentioned?”

Soleil unzipped her padded jacket, and a bag of potato chips rolled to the floor. Nina picked it up and said, “Fine. Come in.”

They settled in the simple living room, as neither of Nina’s parents were home. They never were.

Nina deftly opened her chip bag and popped one into her mouth. “Okay. Cut to the chase.”

“Um… Well, it’s about the dance last night. I… think Ophelia might like me.”

She was being shy, twiddling her thumbs and never keeping eye contact for over five seconds. ‘Are you serious?’ thought Nina. “Lemme explain! Umm… What I meant to say is, I want to give things a shot between us. And because, like, it’d change the entire group dynamic, you should give me your blessing before I try.”

‘It feels real. Last night, it was a dream, but now? Totally real. She’s beating around the bush in a big way, too.’

“It’s customary to ask for others’ blessing before you snog someone on the dancefloor.”

Soleil’s cheeks lit up. “You saw that?”

“I see a lot of things. And to be honest, I saw this coming.”

Soleil bit her lip. “Well… Let me explain. I’ve never felt this way about a girl before. I always really, really like them, and I really, really like Ophelia too, but I think this is love.” Her eyes began to twinkle. “I know her so well, and even though I see her everyday, I get a warm feeling in my heart. Everything she does makes me feel so happy I can’t lose… And I promise, I’ll never break her heart. I-I might’ve dated around a lot, but I’d never cheat on her or be a jerk.” Her gaze met Nina’s, nervous. “So, d-do you say yes?”

‘But asking me is already moot point, isn’t it? She expects me to say yes. And how could I say anything else?’

Nina crossed her arms, grinning wryly to the best of her ability. “You don’t really need my blessing. But you have it - go ahead and try pursuing her heart.”

Soleil’s gaze lit up. “Thank-”

“But may the Gods help you if you break it. You better not try to get in another girl’s pants. Don’t so much as look at them.”

Soleil’s posture straightened even more. “I’ll never, ever, ever break her heart. Not even close. If you think I’m even close, snap me out of it.”

“You better not. And you bet I will.”

‘She’s acting serious for once. Maybe this’ll really work.’

“You’re the best friend ever, Nina!” Soleil was all smiles as she threw her arms around Nina in a hug. “I’m so happy - thank you so, so much!” It felt strange to be there - Nina never was much for physical contact - but it was even weirder when Soleil pulled away and said, “I won’t let our friendship wall to the wayside either, Nina. And I’ll never, ever, ever hurt Ophelia. I promise.”

Nina closed her eyes and sighed, pulling the . “You better not.”

‘Only time will tell.’

XXX

“Nina! I have excellent news!”

The next time Nina saw them, it was the next day before class. They were approaching together hand-in-hand, Ophelia waving to Nina as she led Soleil ahead. For her part, Soleil was smiling, more flustered than usual but otherwise overjoyed.

Nina snapped the manga she was reading shut. Ophelia came to a stop and said, “The rehearsal and the practice have been cancelled for today. Such means that I’ll be spending the entire afternoon in the presence of my beau!”

‘Beau?’

“We were thinking it could be our first date,” Soleil explained. “Our first date as real-life girlfriends.”

‘They’ve been dating for, like, a day, and they’re ALREADY have nicknames? How sweet. And LAME.’ “That’s fine. I need to sink some time into my fanfics anyway.”

“I shall be the first to read that update,” Ophelia replied, pumping her fist into the air. A necklace that wasn’t there before bounced as she did so, drawing Nina’s attention to it.

It was a simple silver chain with a white button attached as a charm. She glanced over at Soleil… and, surely enough, there was a necklace that wasn’t there before replacing her usual choker, concealed mostly by her popped collar.

“Should be pretty good,” Nina replied absently. ‘Curious…’

“Anyway, we should probably get going to breakfast. The line’s gonna get long if we don’t get in it. Today’s Muffin Monday… today’s flavor is raspberry!”

“Then let us go onwards!” Ophelia exclaimed, turning to her. “To see to it they are eaten by a chosen heroine!”

Ophelia dashed off. Soleil stared after her for a second before she pursued her with a laugh. “Hey! Save one for meeee!”

‘Playing like puppies, chasing each other to get food. Shouldn’t have expected anything else.’

There was a tradition back at their middle school: if someone fell in love, they would gift the second button on their school shirt to the one they loved. The reasoning was that the second button was the closest to someone’s heart.

‘Melodramatic and sappy. Obviously Soleil would love it. Wouldn’t pin Ophelia as the type to eat it up, though.’ Nina crammed her hands into the pockets at the front of her red hoodie jacket. ‘Whatever. Soleil better not screw this up.’

XXX

Homecoming’s hype passed at an alarming rate. The school had been racked by a flurry of breakups, first times, and rumors of cheating for a grand total of about two weeks before it faded to the background.

To Nina’s slight surprise, Soleil and Ophelia were lasting. Now, that surprise wasn’t a slight against Soleil’s character - Nina trusted her very much - but she had a reputation for short relationships. A week passed into a month and there was no sign of that famous wandering eye.

There was a time that she thought the wandering eye was totally gone. And that was at hockey practice one early December afternoon.

Ice hockey wasn’t really a major-league sport at most schools around the nation - in most districts, basketball, or a form of soccer or American football overtook it in importance. But Rexcalibur high was in the northern part of the country. The higher north you went, the more serious you were about hockey.

Of course, at major sports, there were cheerleaders. Even when astroturf was ice and balls were pucks.

That begged a little explanation. The huge red and gray-emblazoned hockey stadium of the school was big enough to sit a thousand, all elevated above the action. There were two big platforms across from one another. One was for a referee or announcer, who kept non-sporty fans posted. The other was larger and covered with red astroturf. That was where the cheerleaders were.

Soleil would show off, do as well as she always did - maybe score a goal from a yard or two further back. Then she’d skate close enough to the platform to catch a glimpse up their skirts… And other times, after a particularly good practice, Soleil would take one of them on her back and do a victory skate around the rink.

It’d been so embarrassing to watch that Nina kept a hand over her eyes at all times, trying to focus on something, anything else. Even when Ophelia was there she’d been a scalawag.

Now, though?

“You smell so nice today, Ms. Captain,” said one the cheerleaders, hand running across her arm. “And you’re just as strong as ever…”

Soleil grinned, slight blush on her cheeks. “Thanks! Having cute girls like you and my lovely, chosen girlfriend around always helps me be at my best.” She shot a glance to Ophelia, who was sitting beside Nina. Ophelia blew a kiss at her and then returned to reading her book.

“You have one? I’m sorry, I thought I heard you were single.”

“I do! She’s the greatest, most beautiful, most wonderful girl ever. But thanks for the compliments!”

Now practice was just annoying. Nina growled. ‘Shallow bitch. She didn’t give a care when she was single.’

“Are you sure you have no weekend plans? Because me and some girlfriends are going to a bowling club this Saturday night, and we’d really like someone strong like you there…”

Nina stormed over on the outer edge of the rink, eyes blazing. “Leave her alone. Or didn’t you get the memo that she’s taken?”

An ugly glare came at her. “What’s it to you, weirdo? Why do you give a care?”

“Hey! Don’t call me best friend a weirdo!”

Nina crossed her arms. “You can step away from ‘Ms. Captain’ right now, or you might find your reputation ruined tomorrow. I have your dirt. I have the pictures.”

Cheerleader-girl’s eyes narrowed. “Fine. You can have her. I have better things to do.”

Then she snootily left. Nina kept glaring daggers at her even when Soleil said, “Gee, Nines, that was scary! You didn’t have to bust out that scary stalker knowledge on her over that.”

“Like heck I’m gonna let her tempt you,” Nina retorted darkly. “I can’t stand people like that. Absolutely shallow! She wouldn’t have given you a second glance if you weren’t already seeing someone.”

“It’s not illegal to look. And I’m so cute that she couldn’t be able to help it, sooooo…”

“...You’re kidding, right?”

“It’s true. Besides, I wasn’t-”

A shrill whistle blew somewhere behind them. Coach Keaton called, “Positions!”

Soleil turned back to her with a grin. “Thanks for trying to keep me in line, Nines - I appreciate it lots! Stay on my case, and with both of us trying and there’s no way I’ll fail. Just keep up the good work.”

Then Soleil skated away.

XXX

Time seemed to go at a quick rate as the winter holidays came upon them.

Had time ever gone so fast in middle school? It felt as if it was rushing past, an unstoppable river. Back then, the years had felt so fast compared to those of elementary school, of juice boxes and recess time. Back then, the time before the holidays seemed to be special and exciting, wrought with coloring pages, cutting paper fir trees, or even Santa-decorated sheets of times tables.

Now it was a time of holiday gossip, the first play of the year, the first big hockey game of the season in the final week, and midterms.

‘Not to mention, it’s fanfic season. Huddling for warmth, mistletoe, sharing winter sweaters… heheheh, so many juicy situations to write.’

Nina’s fingers were deft over fabric as she organized accessories. The backroom of the theatre wing had a ton of stuff, hanging from shelves like bats in a cave; the whole place had the unsettlng feeling of claustrophobia all over it. Each accessory was dirty and probably hadn’t been washed for years.

The sound of a sewing machine buzzed in the background. Her fellow first year and a theatre friend Forrest Nohr threaded ornate pink fabric through it, focusing intently on the stitching. Just looking at the boy brought about waves of inspiration. ‘Boys making passes at him, believing him to be a girl… falling in love what was on the inside… scrumptious.’

“Hey, where do the pig noses go?” Nina asked him, having found three of them knotted together.

Without even a glance from his work, Forrest replied, “I’d put them with the animal parts. The actors will find them tonight for the farm scene.”

Nina did as she was told and threw them into the large, clear container filled with furs and fangs, not even bothering to untangle them.

The play would be a rendition of Alice in Wonderland, with a modern twist. The wonderland would be New York city, where Ophelia would star as a girl from the countryside in a brand new land, guided along by family friend and love interest, who would be played by Shigure Hoshido. The opening night was the next day, and that night was the final one of full rehearsal, four hours of being in full costume for actors.

‘Four hours and midterms next week… Geez.’

Just then, the door flew open. Ophelia was there, wearing a simple, yet puffy blue and white dress. “Come! It’s nearly stage time!”

Nina ditched a cape in the appropriate pile and went to her side. “Good luck fixing that,” she remarked to Forrest before following after Ophelia. Her steps were a lot less bouncy than usual. “You okay, Oph?”

“The chosen star is never phased,” Ophelia replied. “But I do have a few problems.”

“I’ll take care of them. Name the problem people.”

“It’s nothing like that, not even people!” Ophelia looked briefly panicked. Nina had been told before that she could get a bloodthirsty look in her eye when she got fired up.

She muted her expression and Ophelia continued, “I don’t have enough time for anything. After tonight, I’ll still have to study for my Biology exam, my very worst subject. I haven’t read a book in days. I haven’t even eaten since this morning.”

Nina frowned. “You didn’t eat lunch?”

“I wanted to get more studying in with the Science Guru,” Ophelia murmured.

They brushed past a set of sophomores who were pushing a staircase onto the stage. Now they were on the black-topped stage that overlooked the auditorium. “Are you for real? That sounds awful. I’m sorry.”

“I’ll be fine despite feeling fizzle and flop. As Soleil would say, I should keep my chin up and a smile on my fair face.”

“You do that. Just forty-five minutes until break, and then I’ll find you something to eat.” ‘Even if the vending machine’s out, it’ll just take a quick lunch box raid. Some of these kids are rich.’ Nina flashed two thumbs-up, “You can do this.”

Then she jumped off the stage and walked up the ramps and steps of the auditorium aisle to reach the sound and lights room at the very top. She took a few moments to get things in order for the first scene of the play (with dim lights and a spotlight over three people, it’d be a bit complex).

‘Poor girl. She’s hardly even been herself lately. Hasn’t seen anyone who isn’t in theatre in almost a week, I’d wager.’

‘It’s putting a serious drain on her, and it’s not even close to over. After tonight, there are three performances, and perfection is the rule.’

While his back was turned, Nina grabbed a bag of chips from his lunch box, and hid it under the table.

Nina hadn’t promised she’d get them legally, after all.

XXX

“Hey, Ophelia? Close your eyes and open wide.”

Somewhere, deep down, there was an ember of a hope that the status quo would return. The days of adjusting ruffled scarves, having little homework, and knowing everybody’s name.

Ophelia’s cheeks lit up a bit as she did as Soleil instructed. Soleil gathered some yogurt on the tip of the spoon and slowly put it into her mouth.

‘Though, if my previous experiences were any indication, they lost their buttons back then. Was there ever a status quo after all if this was happening this whole entire time and I just didn’t notice?’

Ophelia swallowed and opened her eyes once more. “That was delectable, like a supernova of raspberry flavor in my mouth!”

Soleil grinned affectionately, meeting her gaze directly. “I don’t even know what that means, but you are it.”

‘Why is it I think about this while just hanging out with my friends? This’d make a great fanfic but now it’s just weird!’ Nina interrupted the cheesiness with, “‘Delectable’ means delicious. But when talking about a person it means attractive and likable.”

“Thanks, Nina! See? You’re both, so I’m two hundred percent accurate. You’re so cute.”

Ophelia smiled back, blushing. “As are you, chosen partner.” Then she yawned.

“You look tired,” Nina remarked. ‘Compensating for lost time with their sappiness, it seems.’

Soleil gave a nod, giving Ophelia a concerned look. “We’re all tired. Oph and I’re gonna skip sixth hour together to take a nap.”

“That’s not a bad idea, and I can spoof the attendance for you,” Nina commented. Then she double took. “Wait a sec, you, Soleil? You never skip.”

Soleil grinned ruefully. “I don’t like it, but Oph can’t get canned for not paying attention again in math. If she sleeps on the job she might get detention, which would mean an earful from the theatre peeps.”

“You realize that if you get caught you could be suspended from the team, right? I love shirking society through minor disobedience, but there’s a reason I’m on no team.”

“Oh, that’s the one thing I’m sure of. You can tell us where to go to avoid being caught.”

“...Fine. Go to the media center. If you go to one of the back couches, the librarian won’t care. Stick to the green one in the very back, and security cameras won’t even see ya.”

Soleil grinned. “Got it! Thanks.”

“You never asked my consent for this,” Ophelia replied, a hint of a whine in her voice.

“You need it, my Dusk, trust me. ‘Sides, it’s math.” Then Soleil leaned in and kissed her forehead.

‘She’s talking the talk, but she’s never skipped class before. Like, ever.’ Nina looked pointedly away as Ophelia softly replied, a blush on her face. ‘It’s reassuring she’s willing to do it to make this relationship work.’

“It’ll be fine. Now, close your eyes and open wide. The raspberry train’s back.”

Nina’s stomach squirmed when she left them to their own devices, heading to sixth hour at the end of lunch. Soleil’s willingness to do anything for Ophelia, with the honeymoon phase of their relationship seeming to stretch for so long, pointed to at least one fear of Nina’s quelled: that Soleil’s free heart would cheat.

When Nina came to check on them again after sixth hour, she did so from behind a bookshelf at first. Soleil was sleepily playing with a bit of Ophelia’s hair, gazing at her lovingly. Ophelia herself was asleep, her head in Soleil’s lap.

Her heart throbbed. ‘Damn it. I really am lonely.’

‘The thing is, things are too simple, too happy. The happier they are, the harder they’ll fall. If they don’t argue early on, it’s gonna be harder when they do.’

Nina grimaced, but forced herself to smile again as she turned the corner to the other side of the shelf. Soleil didn’t look up until she cleared her throat; when she noticed Nina, she regarded her with a smile and a casual wave. “Is class already over?”

“Sixth is. As far as attendance records read, you were there for every second.”

“You have outdone yourself, Nines. You have everyone here so under control that it’s scary.”

Nina smirked. “Someone in this group has to know the system. Are you guys going to seventh hour? Oph and I aren’t going to be doing much in theatre. Being showtime tonight and all.”

Soleil looked down at Ophelia’s sleeping form. “If she won’t miss anything, I’d love it more than all the bunny blankets in the whole wide world.”

She sounded so genuine that even Nina couldn’t find it in her to snark. “Then I’ll tell your teacher. You two have a good time resting, okay?”

Nina made to get out, but then Soleil exclaimed, “Wait a second!” Nina turned with widened eyes. “Are you alright?”

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Soleil opened and then closed her mouth for a second, then she said, “I dunno. You’ve been working real hard lately, too. Gathering information to work the system, updating your fics, studying, theatre. Aren’t you tired?”

Nina stuffed her hands into her pockets. “I can deal.”

“Okay. That’s a bit of a shame. This couch has space for three, y’know.”

“Maaaan. I thought the day you’d encourage me to skip would be the one pigs flew.”

Soleil giggled. “Well, why don’cha consider it? I miss you too, Nina.”

‘That’d be nice. Really nice.’ Nina grinned, about to consent, but then she noticed Ophelia. “No thanks. We can’t really do much with her here sleeping, right? Three’s a crowd.”

Soleil blinked, then chuckled. “Sorry. If you don’t want to spend time with me right now, just tell me this. Do you want to talk about anything at all? Are you sure you’re okay?”

‘There’s plenty we could talk about. Ophelia, extracurriculars, just as friends.’ She thought of the squirming sensation in her stomach whenever she saw them being romantic. The loneliness in her heart.

Nina hesitated for a long time. Then she said, “What a stupid question.”

“Huh?”

“I’m fine. As I said, I can deal. Don’t worry about me.”

Soleil looked very worried, though. Her smile was gone. “Nina…”

Nina softened. “Sorry. I’m a bit loopy and tired, is all. I’ll nap when I get home. I have to get to class. Oph might not be doing much, but the tech team has a load to do.”

“Dohhh, come on. We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. You’re my friend, too. And I can take a period absence, trust me.”

Nina searched her face. Genuine concern, of course. The girl couldn’t fake it if she wanted to. Those puppy-dog eyes were a bit hard to resist, though. Nina sighed. “Fine. Whatever. Only because I’m tired.”

Then she settled herself on the couch, putting a good bit of distance between her and Soleil… or, more specifically, between herself and the happy couple. The happy couple who was too happy to last, or so Nina thought.

Soleil side-eyed her for a moment, as if baffled at the distance, but soon just sighed and leaned her head back.

Nina grimaced and ignored her, trying her best to drift into a dreamland of her own.

‘Even if Soleil’s would be faithful, It’s gonna happen. They’ll argue, and it’ll be big. Maybe they’ll get past it, or maybe not, but no matter what, it’s my job to pick up the pieces.’

The closest Nina got to sleeping was a doze, enough to refresh but not relax.


End file.
